


I Am Alive - A Song To Say Goodbye (4/4)

by Useless_girl



Series: I Am Alive [4]
Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Angst, Dark, F/M, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last part of the 4 short-stories I wrote with the same title. It took some time to finish it, but here it is. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Alive - A Song To Say Goodbye (4/4)

  
Full size [HERE](http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2013/168/5/4/i_am_alive_4_by_useless_girl-d69f494.jpg)

 

 **Recommended songs:** _Placebo – Song To Say Goodbye_ and _A Perfect Circle – The Noose_

 

**I Am Alive – A Song To Say Goodbye**

 

He was watching her in her exhausted sleep. He knew that soon he’ll have to find someone new to be his “keeper”. Bianca was slowly fading away thanks to his power and insatiable needs. He couldn’t help it, it was in his nature. He ran his long index-finger across his bottom lip as he was sitting in the armchair of the half-lit room. He was still naked after their long fuck-fest that exhausted his little pet to the extent that she fainted during her last orgasm and was asleep ever since. Dave wasn’t really worried about that. He frowned because he really liked this little bitch who’s been here to serve his needs for the last couple of years. To be honest, he was surprised that her body and spirit could keep up with him for this long. He knew that although she loved it when he was fucking her, the killings disturbed her soul deeply. He wasn’t surprised about that though. She wasn’t like him even if he had managed to corrupt her during the years. Deep down she was still pure and suffering.

Dave rubbed his forehead and sighed. He’ll have to start searching for a new “host” soon just to be sure. His blood could keep her lust up for their victims and for him, but not her vital strength. He’ll soon drain her.

“What a pity…” he mumbled and got dressed to head out into the city for some hunting on his own. His hunger nearly never left him alone. He had to feed that hole inside of him to stay strong.

\---

Bianca woke up shortly after he was gone. She could feel it. The absence of that heavy presence on her thoughts was refreshing this time. She knew from the start that he was too much for her to handle but now she felt that stronger with every passing day. She had dark circles under her eyes that she had to cover with her make up to stay attractive. She had no appetite, but he forced her to eat. It was not fun anymore. She felt like he was suffocating her and she hated herself that even after this she was still in love with him. She never dared to say this out loud to this demon, who was slowly consuming her life, her very being. Bianca opened her eyes and slowly sat up, seeing some new bruises on her body that started to play in light purple. His marks on her body. The marks only the two of them could really see. Somehow their victims never noticed those once they’ve got under their spell.

Bianca and Dave were bonded deeply by his magic and lust. She wasn’t sure whether Dave had any feelings for her at all. After all he was a creature of Hell. Weren’t they emotionless and deceiving? Maybe. Maybe not. She couldn’t know, she knew only that David was a mysterious man, giving away very little about himself during these few years since she’s been at his service. They moved around a lot when the number of their killings in one city went up and they had to cover their tracks carefully. He cut off all her connections with her remaining family and friends. There was only her and her dark prince. He owned her completely. She just missed to realize that he depended on her just as well. She was the source of his power, she brought him to this dimension on that godforsaken stormy night. She gave life – or at least a physical body – to this dark creature. She loved and hated that night just as much as he adored and despised Dave.

She slowly sat up and slid to the edge of the bed, clutching her hand on her stomach. She felt awful, the cramps were coming again. Her body was just too exhausted from the lack of rest and the intense sex he demanded. She wouldn’t have thought that it was possible, but try to live for years with an incubus that feeds on your and others sexual energies. Bianca knew very well that it was no fun on the long-run.

She forced herself to go to the bathroom and clean up then sat in front of her laptop dressed and with her still damp red hair. Now it was longer than at the time Dave forced himself on her. He liked it long so she let it grow – just like she did everything the way he wanted her to do. She had no choice. He was nearly constantly around her and it sometimes drove her crazy. Having some time to herself was rare so she tried to spend it useful this time too. She had noticed that these times came more often lately and she suspected that Dave was up to something, but she didn’t dare to ask. He would have punished her for her nosiness for sure. Like that other time when she tried to run away from him. She got only to the next city before he appeared from nowhere and dragged her back and she still cringed from the memories of what he’d done to her after that. It was a silly attempt.

She quickly distracted her mind with opening a few web pages she’s been reading. She was doing research about his kind whenever she had some time. It was hard to decide which information was valid and which was just fiction, but she had to try something. She knew she was dying. She wasn’t stupid. His venom was slowly killing her. His dark blood was pumping in her vein, making her head ache when he wasn’t around and in case he was, it boosted her lust for him.

Her eyes were scanning the lines quickly, she knew she had little time to find something… anything that could help her. And she knew she had to be very careful not to let him know anything about this. This is why she always erased all evidence from her computer and browsers. She was sure that by now Dave figured out how to use a laptop too, not just his phone. He was a quick learner and quickly fitted into the human world after spending hundreds of years locked in Hell, waiting for the opportunity to break free. That opportunity was Bianca’s weak heart and curiosity.

 

“What are you doing?” she heard from behind her and her body stiffened when she felt those well-known long fingers brush her hair out of her neck and the cool lips on her skin as she was standing in the kitchen.

“Preparing some food to eat” she answered on a flat tone. She still had no appetite, but she knew she had to eat if she wanted to avoid him forcing her to do so.

“That’s my girl” he murmured into her neck as his hands rubbed her thighs.

Bianca closed her eyes and silently prayed to anyone who’d listen to stop him taking this further. It seemed that her prayers were answered because Dave just squeezed her butt and pulled back to go to the fridge and open a bottle of red wine.

“Any plans for tonight?” she asked after swallowing. She wasn’t sure she wanted to hear the answer.

“Yes, my dearest Bianca. I’ve invited two of my friends. A couple actually” he said as if he was talking about the weather while pouring in two glasses. She turned her head towards him, knowing that he wasn’t finished yet. “First we’ll watch our lovely ladies eat each other out then we’ll fuck your brains out too. No killing this time, though” he stepped back next to her and offered one of the glasses.

“How come?” she took it without protesting. This was new.

“Martin is just like me” he grinned evilly and watched the blood run out from her pretty face. Her reaction amused him. “Yes, it’ll be a long night so prepare yourself” he clinked his glass to hers and slipped before walking into the other room.

Bianca’s hand was shaking and she put the wine down on the counter. She had to grab its edge. Another incubus and probably his keeper? She had to swallow her tears back. She was afraid that they will drain her for good this time. She frowned as her brain started to race. This will be the first time David lets another incubus near her… and he wants to share her? What was going on? She didn’t think of Dave like someone who’d share her. Of course their victims didn’t count. That served to clench his hunger, but… letting another incubus fuck her? She was confused. What was he playing at? Or was he getting bored of her? She felt the noose tighten around her neck.

\---

She was staring at the ceiling still out of breath and totally exhausted. She couldn’t move a muscle in her spent body. The curly blond demon was licking her blood off her ribs and wounded breast. She knew that it’d be a hell of a painful next day once she wakes up. If she wakes up. This Martin’s… pet was in a similar state although she seemed pretty damn satisfied. ‘She must be new,’ Bianca thought still letting Martin enjoy the taste of her blood then she felt the mattress move next her and glimpsing there she saw Martin get out of the bed, gathering his clothes with a satisfied expression on his face. The green snake-like eyes flashed at Bianca’s master who just emerged from the bathroom with a towel around his waist. The blond man walked closer after ordering his slave to get dressed. Bianca saw that he leant closer to the slightly taller man to murmur something to him that made her master laugh out darkly and he nodded a few times then glimpsed at Bianca’s direction quickly before looking back at his… friend? Lover? She couldn’t decide. She saw on Dave that he enjoyed as Martin just stroked along his side and quickly pecked his lips before leaving the room. According to this sight she thought that they were at least friends with benefits. Or who knows? She wasn’t really interested in that.

She was more concerned about her own physical and mental state. She felt empty. She couldn’t even feel fear or hate or love at all. Was this the last drop? Dave sharing her with his friend? What did he do to her again? Sure, the act itself was great. Martin knew how to use his thicker tool, too and he clearly liked being rough in bed, but still she felt as if he was stomping on the last remains of her dignity while fucking and feeding on her.

Bianca glimpsed back up at the ceiling and let this emptiness fill her. It felt good now not to feel anything. No guilt, no shame, no regret for letting Dave and his crazy supernatural world into her life. Her mind was finally at peace. She wanted this to last and it seemed that at least for tonight her wish was granted because she felt nothing when Dave crawled next to her naked and used body to rest his head on her chest. She automatically started playing with his still damp and curly hair by his nape, blinking time after time.

“You did well tonight, my dearest Bianca” she heard Dave’s praising words.

“I’m glad, master” she forced herself to answer on a flat voice once again.

“Martin and Gill will come to visit us every now and then from now on” he murmured on his deep baritone that always managed to send a nice shiver down her spine. But not this time. “He’s my brother from hell as you could guess” he continued. Bianca was wondering why he became so talkative then she realized that he was excited about seeing the other man who was like him. She stored this information in her mind, but wasn’t particularly happy about this turn of events. That meant more work for her body and soul. Did Dave finally manage to break it? Was this emptiness the sign of a broken soul?

“As you wish, master” she whispered and was trying to guess how long she’d be able to bear this. How long it would take to fully break under this fate that was set upon her by this dangerous dark man. Having another creature of his kind around was bad news in itself and made things more complicated, but her resolve was born. It should have happened much earlier, but at least it was there like a small flame inside that grew with every minute: she has to put an end to this.

 

\---

In a few days time the emptiness gave space to some doubts and fears as she did her duties and killed the unfortunate – but as it turned out during the years equally guilty – men and women her master chose to satisfy his needs with. They just disposed from a body and got back to their current home. A comfortable flat they were paying with the money they’ve got from their victims. Bianca just came out from the shower and watched her reflection in the mirror after wiping off the steam from its cold surface. She looked over her naked body then her green eyes that lacked the fire that has always been there fuelled by her curiosity and love for life. Now a mature and determined woman was looking back at her. Her heart was heavy, but she knew it had to be done. She had no other choice. She has to send him back to where he came from. She didn’t know if she was destined to survive this or not, but she was prepared. She took a few deep breaths and tried to stop her hands from shaking as she walked back into the half-lit bedroom.

David was waiting for her with a shit-eating grin on his face, his hand moving lazily on his already hard cock. He needed to feed on her desire as the closure of clenching his hunger for that night. Bianca knew that his body was hot now since he was nearly fully fed. He didn’t have to tell her what to do. By now she knew his desires like the back of her hand. She straddled him and slid down on his shaft with a sigh. She closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy this feeling for the last time. She looked down into those dangerous greenish-grey eyes that became quickly black as she circled her hips slowly and bent down to exchange a passionate kiss with him as he dug his fingers into her ass to make her move faster and deeper on him.

She sighed as he sat up and sucked a nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his skilled tongue then bit gently on it to excite her more. In a minute she found herself lying on her back, her legs tightly wrapped around the wide hips as his moves met hers in a mind-blowing rhythm, making her moan and gasp for air as they were getting closer to their release. She knew that he was already feeding on her sexual energies and lust and she just watched his handsome face that she hated and loved just the same.

Bianca nearly forgot what she was about to do from the intense pleasure he always managed to give her during sex. He huffed and growled like an animal, his energies and power all over her as he kept up the fast pace. She let her eyes wander on the muscles that were jumping under the tattooed skin. She felt the sweat under her palm that she kept on his shoulder while her other hand slid under one of the pillows and closed around the cold metal. For a split second she hesitated, but their orgasm hit their bodies hard and she knew that the moment has come. The only moment when he was vulnerable enough to send the dagger through his wildly beating heart, which she just did murmuring some ancient words that activated the runes on the blade.

Dave looked down at her, the shock clear in his wide black eyes, the last yell of his pleasure stuck in his throat. He quickly grabbed her throat and squeezed it hard, cutting her lungs from air while Dave’s dark blood was flowing on her pale body underneath, nearly burning her skin. Tears started flowing from her eyes but not from the tight grip around her neck. She saw the accusation, the anger and maybe the fear in his eyes as she was fighting for air while pushing the blade deeper into his chest, making the wound bigger.

“Y-you hate me… this much?” he asked hoarsely, blood splattering out of his mouth on her face.

“No… I love… you… that’s why…” she managed to whisper hoarsely as she felt his grip loosen around her neck. She gasped for air that burned her lungs and she managed to roll off the dying incubus from her shaking body. He seemed as if he was paralyzed now, only his black eyes followed her as she leant over him, the dagger still deep in his dark heart. Her tears were falling on his naked chest as she caressed the sweaty cheek and wet hair, murmuring the last ancient words to finish the murder.

Dave managed to lift a hand and touch his shaky fingertips against her forearm. That’s when she saw it for the first and last time in his eyes. He didn’t say it, but she saw her feelings’ faint reflection in the dying creature’s eyes. Then it was over. The light in the black pools went out and as she kissed his forehead one last time his physical body dissolved like a dark fog until only the dagger was left on the bloody sheets with a sobbing Bianca curling up like a lost child. She was finally alone.

\---

“You’ve killed him…” she heard the venomous snarl and the dark shadow of the appearing figure landed on her.

Bianca knew that they would come to this. It’s been weeks since she was on the run and now her chaser finally caught up with her. Her fingers tightened around the hilt of the very same dagger that had sent David back to Hell. She was the shadow of herself, but the will to fight was still burning in her green eyes as she faced the approaching Martin. He looked like the demon he was, no compassion, no mercy just sheer cruelty for the loss of his friend and lover.

“And I shall reunite you with him in Hell soon” she whispered as she watched every move he made, circling her like a predator would do with his prey. But this time Bianca didn’t want to play the victim. This time she took the matter in her own hands and was ready to face death if that was her fate.

“You have no idea what you are talking about…” Martin snorted “Brace yourself, little girl, this will be your last fight under this sky” he growled, his usual cool attitude long gone.

“Bring it on, Martin…” she nodded and was ready as she watched the creature throw himself at her.

 

_“Your halo slippin’ down_   
_Your halo’s slippin’ down to choke you now…”_

 

 

THE END

 

 

By: Useless-girl  
15-16/06/2013


End file.
